droonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sleeping Giant of Goll
Tony Abbott wrote this book. This article is about the book, you may be looking for the giant himself. The Sleeping Giant of Goll is the sixth book in the series. Official Description Description 1 Lord Sparr has found a new weapon to use against the city of Droon. He has woken up a mean old giant that will now obey his every command! It's a good thing Eric, Julie, and Neal are around to help their friends stop the giant robot. Description 2 Lord Sparr has found a new weapon to use against Droon. He's woken up a mean old giant that will now obey his every command. It's a good thing Eric, Julie, and Neal are around to help their friends try to stop Lord Sparr. It's a giant job, but somebody's got to do it! Chapters #The Magic Staircase #The Land of Living Trees #Mirror, Mirror, in the Sub #Welcome to Panjibarrh #A Hidden Village #A New Enemy? #The Powers of Sparr #The Bronze Giant #Dust Is Our Friend #One Last Thing? Plot Summary Eric Hinkle wakes up on Saturday morning, and he's upset because he didn't dream of Droon. He lets Neal Kroger into his house, and they discuss their dreams. Eric dreamed he was hitting a metal garbage can with a broom, and Neal dreamed he was sitting in a giant pizza and eating it from the inside out. Julie Rubin comes in, and they ask if she dreamed of Droon. They are happy to hear she did. She dreamed that she was floating along Droon, and was crowned Princess Julie. They quickly head into the closet and down the stairs into Droon. It is dawn, and they find themselves in an unnatural circle of nine trees. As they're examining the trees, they're grabbed by the plants. They call for help, but as the sun rises, the trees release them and go still. They run away, and find a lake. A serpent rises, but it opens up to reveal Max the spider troll. Julie realizes it's a submarine. Keeah and Galen come out, then they all go back in and head for Panjibarrh. Galen tells them that an evil giant, Zor, is being seeked out by Lord Sparr. They use Galen's mirror to see Sparr uncovering a huge bronze head. They then land on the shores of Panjibarrh. Galen goes into a cave, and the rest stay behind. A huge whirlwind picks Julie up and carries her off. They chase her to a village. They find the Oobja holding her captive. As they come to rescue her, Julie tells them they're actually crowning her princess, like in her dream. The king introduces himself as Batamogi. They bring out a huge pizza, and sit in the middle to eat it. Neal realizes that his dream really was of Droon. They all go to confront Sparr. As they're going, a Dragon flies by, and they hide until it's gone. They continue on and find Sparr with a completely unearthed Zor. Sparr puts the amulet of Zor into Zor's neck. Then a Ninn finds the friends. He transforms into Galen, much to the relief of the friends. Galen tells them that Zor knows the hidding place of the Golden Wasp. The second of Sparr's powers. Sparr then makes Zor rise again. Eric leaps out to confront the giant, but he and everyone else runs as it starts to try to stop on them. The Dragon attacks the giant, turning its attention from the friends. They begin to help the Dragon by smashing sticks against the giant. Eric realizes that his dream was of Droon too. The Oobja create a whirlwind using their machine, and the giant falls to the ground, defeated. Zor whispers Agrah-Voor then dies. Galen drives Sparr and his Ninns away. The Dragon goes to Keeah and they realize it's Queen Relna in her new form. Batamogi wishes his nine brothers could be with him, but they were taken by Sparr. Julie has Relna fly them all back to the hill, and Galen and Keeah turn the trees back into Batamogi's brothers. They tell Galen of Agrah-Voor, but the stairs appear. The book ends with them high fiving for teamwork and running back to their world. Trivia *Zor does not appear again until Special Edition 4: Sorcerer, in Sparr's memory. *Batamogi and the Oobja become increasingly important from this book forward. Category:Books